This application relates to a filter bypass valve which may be utilized in a fuel line for an aircraft engine.
Aircraft engines are typically provided by gas turbine engines. Fuel is delivered into a combustor section, and sometimes other portions of the gas turbine engine. The fuel is driven by a fuel pump from a fuel sump, and passes through a filter on the way to the engine.
Should the filter become clogged, pressure will build up in the filter. Thus, it is known to include a bypass valve to allow flow around the filter should the filter become clogged.
The existing bypass valves may sometimes result in undesirably high pressure losses.